Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques, such as atmospheric-pressure CVD (APCVD), low-pressure CVD (LPCVD), plasma-assisted CVD (PACVD), or plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD) and thermal CVD, are used for depositing a material on a substrate. In CVD processes, a layer of material is formed by the reaction of gaseous material reactants at or near a substrate surface.
Advanced techniques including tooling and processes are being developed to meet requirements for deposition of material with increased conformality, reduced plasma induced damage and industrial scale-up capability.